Burn it Out
by Aurora-Moon-Daughter-of-Light
Summary: What happens when you put two pyrokenetic teens together..sparks that's what. John and Gwen seem to hate each other but over time something develops and will this keep them together in the long run.
1. Chapter 1

The girl ran, ran as fast as she could from the gray building she didn't know where she was going but it was away and that was all that mattered to her frayed mind she had to get away. She ducked behind a grove of trees they were close behind her she could sense it there thoughts where muddled in the back of her head but she knew them as well as she did her own. She was running so fast that she didn't even notice the familiar silver gun in the clearing close to her an older woman behind it a frown on her face, she hated doing this to her but she had gone wild again and they couldn't afford to let her harm herself or others. The gun sounded with a soft clink and as it hit the girls pale arm she turned to face the auburn haired woman a soundless o on her mouth as she fell down to the ground with a soft thud flame red hair falling and covering her face as she went down to hit the softened earth that she had once stood on.

A scowl was on the girls pretty face as she walked down the hall of the school two very large men walking on either side of her stun guns on there belts just in case she decided to run again, it was a precaution that they hoped not to use on her this time around. A white haired woman greeted them and took a look at the girl making her own observations on mood of the girl noting that even though she had a scowl on her face her eyes shone with excitement. **"This way Professor Xavier is waiting for you"** she said her accent though difficult to understand by most was clear to the three who was used to many different and quite more unintelligible accents to hear. There sat in behind the desk an astute looking man who had a friendly smile on his face as he looked up at the girl **"Welcome to my school"** he said to the girl who gave a snort and a nod of her head his way her arms still crossed over her chest in defiance of looking any bit happy to be there, because of course she was far from thrilled to be there she was miserable and angry.

They discussed many things over the next two hours as they sat in that room, Gwen was not happy that she would be sharing a room with two other girls or even the fact that she would be around people of her own age at all she had always been alone she never had shared anything not even with her siblings all of which who were older than her. Her two bodyguards left her there, she liked to call them her executioners, but that was only in her own head never had she spoken this angry thought to a soul it was an unloving thought to ones who had cared for her like she was there own child. **"I have asked Jean to come and show you around the school and your room I think you'll like her you have much in common"** Xavier had said to the ruby haired girl who sat across from him, her arms had yet to come un-crossed from her front but he knew that a walk with Jean and showing her around her new surroundings would release her from her unease with them. Jean and she had been walking around the school for nearly and hour not even near the populated areas of the school yet; she hadn't thought it proper to introduce her to so much chaos right after coming there from Muir. It was time now though to introduce the red haired girl to the population of teenage mutants that she'd be sharing her whole life with from now on, Jean linked her arm with hers smiling warmly at her before they headed into the school to face the music.

A group of teenagers sat on the couches in the recreation room just joking around till they heard a wolf whistle from out of the corner of the room and they looked to see what was the cause, the boys eyes went wide at the site of the five foot five, ruby haired girl who could have passed as a model if she only hadn't been living on Muir for most her whole life. **"I don't think that sentiment is well taken Piotr" **Jean said rubbing the now very jumpy Gwen's shoulder with a kind hand and reassuring her with her mind, she knew the girls beauty would get a reaction like that but Gwen had never known that in her whole life she was sheltered from the population other than the scientists that cared for her. **"Everyone this is Gwenivire and she's a new student I hope that you will treat her with respect as she is due"** Jean said with a wary tone in her voice and a look out over the students in her view **"Also Rogue and Kitty she will be your new roommate so I want you to look out for her too"** she added leading the girl to were the two sat on the couch, the two girls smiled and welcomed the girl to sit with them and she looked at Jean like a deer in the headlights but Jean only nodded and patted the girl on the shoulder with a grin. Gwen sat down reluctantly and stared down at her hands for the longest time preferring not to look at the faces around her there emotions where killing her head but she had said nothing to the contrary that would betray the one power that only she knew she had.

The sound of a steady click-snap, click-snap, click-snap filled the otherwise silent room, to everyone there that lived with it daily that sound was an annoyance but to Gwen she liked it that very sound broke the awkward silence that they had been steeped in for the last thirty minutes, mostly because of her of course she had refused to make eye contact with the others preferring to sit and stare at her hands that now rested in her lap. The curiosity of who was making that noise filled her head and overrode her stubborn will she had to look up it was necessity, she did and took note that it was coming from the sandy brown hair boy in the furthest corner away from the group but just about across from herself she wondered why he was doing it her mind tried to wander away from it's training to just take a little peak at his thoughts to read him for just a little moment but the voice of her mother said that it was wrong to do so, she stopped and decided that to use her telepathy to just get what she wanted was lazy...steeling herself she decided to speak up… **"Why are you doing that?"** she asked him and only him she voiced nothing to the others she ignored the very fact they where in the room this was just her way she focused on one person at a time. **"Because I hate awkward silences got to do something" **he said with a shrug, she found this answer to be unsatisfactory there had to be more of a reason to do this action or else the others wouldn't be so annoyed with his actions, and yes she could feel this coming from them they radiated it like the sun did light. She got up from her seat swiftly and snatched the lighter quickly from his hand, she then sat down and began to examine it **"Hey that's mine mind giving it back…now" **he said grinding his teeth slightly at the end to indicate his anger, Gwen laughed **"No it's mine for the time being…I'll give it back when I want to"** she said to him firmly she didn't take threats at all they just rolled off her back, John wouldn't take this sitting down his anger rising like the fire in the hearth so like any teenage male would he got off his duff to take it back from her he didn't get but two feet from her when her foot shot up and connected with his chest sending him sprawling to the floor in an ungraceful heap. Gwen cackled at him getting up from her spot his lighter in hand, **"Never try to come at me like that again…you've just been warned" **she said holding the lighter up to him but before he could snatch it from her pale hand she smirked and tossed it down into his lap… **"I myself don't need help I got that handled"** she said to him and right in his face her fingertips began to emit flames before her hand was engulfed in flames, the whole lot of them that was sitting there looking at her in awe, John though sat there in the floor with anger on his brain she had just bested him and that meant war **"I can find the room on my own…ta now"** she said walking out of the room and away from the group John still sitting there stewing in his anger and resentment.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yes ---insert standard disclaimer here--- I am just borrowing the marvel people (though I wish I could have a pyro myself) Gwen and whatever original I make is mine though because this is all...dun dun…fiction.

It had been two weeks and the morose red head wasn't getting any better since her first hand at socializing, Jean said it was too much too quickly and Gwen if she had known what her mentor had suggested then she would have given her a rousing hell yeah, she was absolutely hating being in the school too many cheery faces and they all annoyed the living hell out of her. The one person that wasn't all sunshine and rainbows was the first person that she had pissed off…but he was sure fun to play with and though Gwen never spoke to her fellow students they got the gist to stay as far away from the very pissed off joker as they could. There was only three people that didn't get that memo and two of them she shared a room with, the other well her name was one Jubilation Lee and that girl could give anyone a rousing headache with her sheer exuberance…maybe that's why she was named Jubilation her parents must have seen that train wreck coming in utero. Kitty and Rogue never seemed to give up on her, though Gwen suspected that it was mostly Kitty doing the planning and Rogue doing the following, why couldn't they just see she didn't want to be friends or hell even friendly she was happy just laying there on her bed reading…alone. Gwen spent most of her non-school time with Jean, she had quickly gained a respect for the woman and so far had only gone out to make friends with her none of the others could get near her without a cold shoulder and Gwen doubted that they could keep trying since she didn't plan on being there long the first chance she got to split she would and her mother wouldn't be there with the gun this time…now where she would go was a mystery she had no clue what the terrain was past the fences of the school but once she did she'd be out and no one would find her this time the place was huge.

Gwen sat staring at the fountain her notepad and pencil left laying in her lap a drawing of it sketched out on the white paper, she was having trouble getting the water to flow properly like it did in the real life thing in front of her…this is where her skills lacked she had been doing people and still things for years but for once she was trying something new only to end up getting more and more on the edge of frustration, nearing right when she'd tear it out and toss it in the bin. A few students passed her and she ignored them totally drawing and erasing with more and more anger as she kept trying to get the water to look right, just like the fountain it's self the water kept going out at odd angles over the basin, but unlike it her drawing always ended up predictable and falling perfectly in sheets she hated perfection nothing was perfect and she wouldn't let her art be perfect…she yelled in frustration stamping her tennis shoes against the grass in anger…not right…it would never be right. Gwen tore the page out of the pad and crumpled it up tossing it on the ground beside the bench she was sitting on, with a frustrated sigh she gathered her messenger bag and shoved the pad in it before stamping off to head back to her dorm room where she would end up flopping back down on her coverlet and cry…she did it each time she failed at something. Gwen of course didn't see the sandy blonde haired boy come up to the bench and pick up said before crumpled up paper…he un-crumpled it and looked at it for a few minutes, it was pretty to say the least he had no clue as to why she had tossed it away but if he could use it against her to get a rise out of her later he would she had started a war he was going to win…no one showed him up ever and got away with it.

The only time she smiled was when Jean was teaching her something and this was one of those days, Jean had her down in the labs giving her another lesson in medical terms and general nurse types of things, when Jean had found out that she had excelled in medicine she was happy to have a helper in the labs with her and of course her exuberance with this only made it a necessary thing in the girls day to have as she rarely was this happy otherwise. Gwen had a handful of files in her arms as she walked down the hall to the infirmary; Jean was doing a few exams today on some students that where complaining and Gwen of course had offered her time to help by getting the files and such ready for Jean so she could have less stress on her. Gwen was casually looking at the file of a girl a year or so older than her by the name of Amara Aquilla someone who sounded a lot like her in the social department and this had intrigued her, so she didn't really take notice of where she was walking only keeping a tab on her steps and going ahead out of memory…well that and her telepathy as well. She collided with a warm chest and stumbled backwards tripping on the hem of her jeans, she only looked up when she heard a thud and a voice cursing…John Allerdyce just the person she didn't want to see right then she had no time to have a battle with him she had a job to do. She got up herself and after picking up the scattered files from the ground she offered him a hand…it was sheerly out of teaching she would have never touched him otherwise this guy oozed out testosterone and stupidity both of which she disliked with a fierceness. He looked up at her hand like she was offering up a freaking bomb or she was a witch going to eat him **"No thanks"** he said and she shrugged putting her hand back by her side **"McTaggert"** came a voice from the hall in-front of her it was Scott Summers or as she liked to call him Scott the Pansy, she didn't like him the most out of the staff he wasn't deserving of her mentor and she made no qualms about it. **"What sir?"** she sneered out just barely making it sound respectful. **"Jean needs those files immediately…your running late with them"** he said to her looking John and her over, she wanted to claw his flesh off of course she knew she was running late with them but Jean would have never told her if she was she was far too nice for that. **"I know that sir but I had a little run in…I'll get them there now"** she said with an air of sweetness that bordered on saccharin sweetness **"Good"** he said as he walked off down the hall she had just come from, Gwen still in her hate mode turned to his retreating back and flipped him off muttering curses in languages not spoken in a long while **"Hating Summers much?" **the voice questioned and Gwen turned back to see John still standing there a smirk on his face **"Bugger off Zippo boy"** she said pressing past him in a huff, he laughed for a good while before heading back in the direction he had started off in.


End file.
